convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyrrha Nikos
Pyrrha Nikos is a character from RWBY. She made her debut in The Reapers' ''Game''. Canon Pyrrha is a major supporting character from RWBY. A huntress-in-training who was a part of team JNPR at Beacon Academy. She was famous, along with her family, and thus everyone had put her on a pedestal and treated her differently - all except for Jaune Arc, who she eventually wound up with feelings for and even sharing a kiss with before her death. Pre-Convergence Before becoming involved with The Reapers' ''Game'' , Pyrrha faced death, presumably at the hands of the villainous Cinder Fall from her world, presumably at the end of Volume 3 as had happened in her canon. Next thing she knew, she was waking up in Shibuya, with the statement she'd be competing in the Reapers' Game. Plot Involvement The Reapers' Game Pyrrha was a short-lived Survivor within the event, not having a notable amount of involvement, during which she had temporarily lost all memory of Jaune. She developed a brief mutual attraction to Chandra, but was murdered by Yuka Mochida, one of the Traitors. By the end, she had been revived along with the others who had been murdered. Reaper Squad After the events of the Reapers' Game, Pyrrha becomes a Reaper working under Joshua Kiryu. Epilogue(s) The Reapers' Game Though she never received a proper epilogue, it is believed that Pyrrha was given a chance to stay in Shibuya and become a Reaper, later confirmed in her subsequent appearance in Reaper Squad. It is believed that her relationship with Chandra was put at an end once her memories of Jaune were restored, and Chandra returned to her home world. Character Relationships * Jaune Arc - A character from RWBY who debuted in ''Reaper Squad. During her lifetime, Pyrrha developed feelings for Jaune, though she at first went unnoticed by the blonde. However, after lots of time together, Jaune began to feel the same and they grew closer, even sharing a kiss before Pyrrha's death. He was her entry fee to her Reaper's Game, and due to her losing the first time she played, he died. Now he's participating in the game as well, but with a lack of memory of her. * Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long - Fellow characters from ''RWBY that debuted throughout different events. She isn't from the same universe as the versions Ruby or Weiss that have been portrayed, but whether she is from the same universe as any of the Blakes or Yangs seen is unknown. Additionally, Team RWBY were all friends of hers. * Chandra - ''A character from 'Magic: The Gathering' who debuted in ''The Reapers' Game. During the Murder Game, they developed a brief attraction to each other when Pyrrha's memories of Jaune were temporarily lost. Her subsequent revival as a Reaper restored her memories of Jaune, largely overriding her memories of Chandra. Trivia * Pyrrha's character alludes to the Greek hero Achilles, who in legend, once had to cross-dress as a red-headed girl named Pyrrha as a disguise. Category:The Reapers Category:Characters Category:Reaper Squad Category:Survivors Category:The Reapers' Game Category:RWBY characters